A Proposition of love
by Camelotgirl17
Summary: The hound successfully returns arya to her mother and Robb but arya is engaged to walder Frey's son will gendry find out and if he does will he be able to save her. oneshot. Arya/gendry.
**Hello my fanfic friends I have been tormented with this idea for an arya/gendry story for a while and finally gave in to the dark side so here goes.**

* * *

 **A proposition of love**

 **It had been a month after the hound kidnapped arya and brought her to her mother and Robb**

 **The look in the three Starks eye's as they were reunited was so full of emotion they portrayed everything that they suffered all the grief they endured but mostly they portrayed the love they felt and the relief of knowing that just Maybe everything would turn out right in the end.**

 **But everything wasn't alright Walder Frey demanded the newly returned princess Wed one of his sons. Robb tried to negotiate to offer a different option but the vile man wouldn't have it he wanted to punish the Starks for Robb's betrayal. So 3 months after arya's return she was forced by her family to Wed his son and her uncle to one of his daughters. They were now having dinner the night before her life would end and arya stark was trying to come up with any escape possible even wishing she had never returned to her family.**

 **It had been four months since gendry was taken by the red woman four months since he escaped and two months since he was named king of westeros it was the longest two months of his life. He had been shocked when the red woman approached him and told him stannis baratheon was dead and he was the heir to the throne. He never wanted to be king but he knew now it was the only thing that could ever give him what he wanted.**

 **When news of arya's engagement arrived at the castle he was so overcome with anger that he threw his chair across the room and screamed his heart out until his guards thought he was being murdered and we're shocked to see the king on the ground in a pile of broken furniture weeping and shocked once more when he suddenly got up and declared they had a wedding to crash.**

 **Arya looked beautiful with her dress of white her beauty only slightly hindered by the scowl adorning her face and the tears of defeat that slid down her cheeks as she walked down the isle to her future. The groom wore an uninterested dull look on his face and it was easy to see the man was unimpressed with his bride to be.**

 **The couple joined their hands and as the boy started to recite his vows the great door's flung open to reveal a face arya never thought she would see again.**

 **And with one name hope returned to arya's eyes.**

 _Gendry.._

* * *

 _"_ _ **So sorry to barge in like this but I have a proposition for the king in the North". Declared a smirking gendry**_

 _ **Of course lord Walder Frey was not taking this well and he was shouting for his guards to arrest the intruder only to see there bodies incapacitated on the floor. "Who are you to come into my home and kill my guards."**_

 ** _" King gendry baratheon of westeros and protector of the realm."_**

 ** _Arya almost laughed when he declared himself king thinking he was making a joke only to notice his crown and the baratheon banner in his soldiers hands._**

 ** _Robb made his way to the center of the room and stopped in front of gendry " and what would this proposition entail might I ask."_**

 ** _"I will declare the north a free kingdom and help you bring down the lannisters without having to use this man's bridge."_**

 ** _The hall was silent in shock and then_**

 ** _"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS YOU HAVE MADE A MOCKERY OF ME THE LAST TIME"_**

 ** _The room was then plunged into chaos when walders's men and lannister soldiers attempted to kill the "traitors" and a battle broke out ending in the death of many of soldiers and only stopped when every Frey in the room was dead._**

 ** _Robb and lady stark walked over to gendry and we're soon joined by arya and lady talisa._**

 ** _"I don't know how the north can ever repay you how I can ever repay you but for now all I can offer is the North's alliance and friendship."_**

 ** _He was rewarded with a grin from gendry "ah that is just what I came to propose an alliance but I ask that we seal it with marriage."_**

 ** _"Oh well who do you ask be Wed?"_**

 ** _"I ask that I be Wed to the lady arya."_**

 ** _A shocked silence filled the hall broke by Robb's hesitant voice " the lady arya was just arranged in a marriage and I don't think I could force that on her again."_**

 ** _" Oh I think you misunderstood me I don't offer a proposition of business but one of love." Gendry then turns to arya and bends on one knee "arry I know you are probably still mad and you think I left you but the truth is I left because I knew I a lowly bastard of flea bottom could never be worthy of a great lady and I know you never cared but I did and I couldn't let you accept me as I was. I thought that being king would change that make me worthy of you but I can never be no one can in my eyes and I am here now because I'm selfish and I can't live without you believe me I tried .i have come to ask if you could ever love a selfish bastard. and I don't want you to feel you have to marry for the sake of the north so I swear that if you say no I will still do all I said I would.i want you to marry me because you love me as much as I love you, so mlady will you be my wolf queen?_**

 ** _"Shut up just shut up you stupid stupid bull I love you too idiot." Cries arya as she grabs gendry by his collar and presses her lips to his the kiss is mingled with tears and burning with passion and everything she never wanted but all she needs._**

 ** _And as their foreheads were pressed together and shocked peoples jaws were lifting from the floor an alliance was made and a future was written._**

* * *

 ** _Two years later "arya honey come back to bed."_**

 ** _" Just a minute in checking on Ned"_**

 ** _Gendry gets up and walks across the room "goodnight my little wolf"_**

 ** _Arya suddenly gets a odd look in her eyes_**

 ** _" What's wrong arry"_**

 ** _" Just wondering when you plan on saying good night to our little bull."_**

 ** _"But I just did"_**

 _"Both of them"_

 _"What do you me..Wha... you're oh my seven kingdom's were pregnant."_

 _"You mean im pregnant" she laughs as he picked her up and spun her around._

 _"Woooohooo"_

 _"Shh gendry you'll wake up the seven kingdom's."_

 _"I certainly hope so.i will have the guards ring the bells"_

 _"No let's wait till morning for now it's our secret."_

 _" I love you arya baratheon "_

 _"And I love you gendry baratheon"_


End file.
